


Do You Think I'm A Nasty Girl?

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Well I would say they are as happy as we are but no one is as happy as we are."





	Do You Think I'm A Nasty Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Nancy stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. She felt a bit uncomfortable but couldn’t quite figure out why. They were in Las Vegas, a place Nancy never thought she would feel the need to visit. Maggie and Sam had decided to take a trip and when they invited the McNallys along, Lauren jumped at the chance. They had not spent much time with their old friends lately. Maggie and Samantha still lived in DC with their family. Sam’s son Bailey had just finished his freshman year at Tulane University and Maggie’s daughter Tessa was the same age as Fitz and Jeremy.

Nancy thought going away might be nice but Vegas was not the place she was aching to go. Lauren assured her it would be a great time…when was the last time they had been somewhere they had never gone. There were clubs, wonderful restaurants, shows; Nancy would want for nothing. So finally, the former National Security Advisor relented. They sent Fitz and Meenah on the junior prom just two days before they left. Jeremy and Hillary were not set to go for another two weeks. Nancy could not believe they were still dating but they were.

Scooter and Jimmy planned to look after the boys. Between school, extracurricular activities, and girls, they would have plenty to keep them busy. They were also circling the mail for their SAT results. Shannon would be there to hang with Scooter, and Jimmy usually slept over when Nancy and Lauren were out of town. So off they went, on vacation with Maggie and Sam. It had certainly been an eye-opening experience.

The Carpenter-Greys were a loving couple. They loved to laugh, talk, and have a good time. Samantha loved food so there was no shortage of restaurants and cuisines. There were strange things though, little things Nancy noticed but she was not sure if other people did. Samantha had a wandering eye. She seemed to have a thing for blondes, real or fake, with large breasts and nice butts. Younger women mostly…college aged.

She could be mid-conversation, see something that captured her fancy, and her mind would be gone. Nancy even saw her excuse herself after a couple of these incidents. Maggie seemed oblivious to what was happening right under her nose. She still talked entirely too much, but was a sweet, intelligent woman. She was no longer a young woman but her breasts still provided a pleasant distraction and Nancy liked her.

Oh well, it was certainly not her place to tell Maggie something that she only suspected to be true. That would be irresponsible. She thought of talking about it with Lauren but how you even bring it up. Anyway, she was busy vacationing with her baby to discuss the dysfunctions of their friends’ marriage. Nancy loved vacation. Mornings sleeping in, afternoons lounging by the pool, and late nights with room service were perfect.

Nancy was actually able to read a Sandra Brown novel…sex and fluff were essential on vacation. Though Lauren was a bit peeved she could not sunbathe topless, she always got a delicious joy out of Nancy rubbing SPF on all the places she could not reach. It was hard to imagine that she could not reach her inner thighs but Nancy was happy to oblige. 

Sex was the best on vacation. Lauren brought her special lingerie and always put on a show that would put some of these Vegas outlets to shame. Nancy let her wife drag her out to a burlesque show, which turned out to be quite delightful. Maggie and Sam had a great time too. The after show in the McNally’s suite was even better. Lauren dressed in a man’s suit, where she got it from Nancy neither knew nor cared. It was a really good performance …she got a standing ovation. Tonight though, Nancy wasn’t really sure about tonight.

“Hey, open the door.” Lauren knocked. “What are you doing in there?”

“I will be out in a minute.”

“Are you hiding?”

“No.” Nancy was not sure if she was telling the truth or not.

Lauren turned the knob, found it was not locked, and walked in.

“Whoa.”

“What? What's the matter?”

“You look fantastic.”

Nancy again looked at herself in the mirror, not sure if Lauren was to be believed. She thought Nancy looked good in a potato sack. Lauren moved behind her, her arms circling Nancy’s waist, looking at her in the mirror. Nancy leaned back as Lauren whispered in her ear.

“You look sexy tonight Dr. McNally, busty and breathless. You are going to turn so many heads…they will all clamor for your attention. You are a sexy being.”

“Of course you like the outfit.” Nancy reasoned. “You picked it out.”

“I did a damn good job too. I hardly want to go tonight. I want to stay here and look at you.”

“I like that idea.”

“Uh uh Doc.” Lauren turned Nancy in her arms, kissing her softly. “We are going and I am stoked. Damn, you are hot.”

Nancy smiled as Lauren kissed her neck. She stepped back, examining Nancy’s outfit. She wore a tailor-made white suit. Like Doug before her, Nancy knew that nothing beat a suit made to fit your body. The pants caressed her hips, thighs, and buttocks. Instead of a button down blouse or a v-neck tank top, Nancy wore a maroon bustier. It was also made to order, though she never thought she would wear it outside. 

To be sure, it was discreet. Nancy was in her 60s and did not feel the need to burden the public with displays of her healthy bosom. But it was sexy, and she felt sexy in it. She just didn’t know how she would feel once they left the suite. She knew how it felt as Lauren stroked the material, leaning in close to inhale the scent of Acqua Di Gio. Nancy’s hair was straight this week, recently dyed a lovely golden brown that Lauren thought was exquisite. She brushed a stray behind Nancy’s ear.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Mrs. McNally.”

“This old thing.”

Lauren wore a sleeveless silver sequined mini-dress. It was very 1970s and she completed the outfit with white go-go boots. The woman was ridiculously gorgeous. She had smooth skin with few wrinkles, clear blue eyes and an exquisite body. Nancy knew she worked out five days a week but she didn’t have the hard body of an exercise freak. She didn’t know how Lauren did it but she was soft in the right place, firm in the right place, and had the most amazing breasts. 57 years old and her breasts were as perky as a 30 year old’s. Nancy stroked them now, stopping before she got her fill.

“We better go. Maggie and Sam are waiting downstairs.”

“Baby, are they happy?” Nancy asked.

“Maggie and Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I would say they are as happy as we are but no one is as happy as we are.” Lauren kissed her.

Nancy smiled, putting on her suit jacket before they left the suite.

***

It was called the Sapphire Club. The club had been on the Vegas Strip for about 30 years; a place to see and be seen. It was also a woman’s only club. Never outwardly called a gay club but still one of the best in the world. Beautiful servers catered to your every need in blue jeweled bustiers and black mini skirts. They even had a VIP room where Nancy heard the action was really happening. Everyone sitting in booths, at the great glass bar, or shaking it on the dance floor looked fantastic. 

The place was crowded every night and only the most beautiful and those with plenty of money got in. Nancy’s $100 bill got them an excellent booth for four. Sam paid for a bottle of Krug and appetizers for the table. The music shifted between disco remixes, 80s and pulsing electronica. All the girls who walked by were doing their sexy best and Sam could hardly concentrate. She had the server pour the last of the champagne to give to a cute blonde at the bar. She turned and smiled.

“Oh God yeah.” Sam said. “Excuse me; I have to get lucky tonight.”

“That was an expensive glass of champagne.” Maggie replied. “You just better my darling. But I was looking at the girl by the DJ booth. What do you think?”

Sure enough, as Nancy turned she saw the bubbly African-American girl chatting with the DJ, who was also a woman. Sam’s smile when she saw her was almost feral.

“OK, I get drink girl. You get cutie pie.”

“$50 to whoever gets lucky.”

“What if we both do?” Sam asked laughing.

“Then its gonna be a damn good night.”

They both laughed as Nancy’s eyes widened.

“We’ll be back.” Maggie said, standing.

“Maybe.” Sam added. “You guys need to get out there and dance; have a blast.”

“What the hell was that?” Nancy looked at her wife after their companions were gone.

“Pursuit.”

“Lauren!”

“Well, Sam and Maggie like threesomes. Sort of.”

“How can one sort of like threesomes?”

“Its hard to explain.”

“Try me.”

“I would rather dance.”

“Just tell me what’s going on. I've noticed it all week.”

Lauren explained that Sam liked to have sex with other women and Maggie liked to watch. The more submissive the subject, the better. Maggie worked at George Washington University and it was crawling with young women who liked to experiment. Sam and Maggie were in a committed relationship and they liked a little extra a couple of weekends a month.

“My idea of a little extra is potato chips with my sandwich.”

“Yeah.” Lauren laughed. “They're happy though, why begrudge them. Its healthy to unleash your fantasies with the person you love. Now Doctor, make me happy.”

“And what is it that you would like baby?”

“I wanna dance.”

Lauren took her out on the dance floor and Nancy was glad she took her multi-vitamins that morning…the woman was a bundle of energy. They were shaking it out there on the floor like everyone else but Nancy never took her eyes off Lauren. She shook all the right places; touched all the right places. She teased and touched until the former National Security Advisor wanted to strip her naked and take her right there.

“You feelin good?” Lauren asked, holding her close and rubbing their bodies together.

They were out for their second spin on the floor. Nancy had to stop after almost a half hour. She took Lauren over to the bar. There they talked, kissed a bit, had a martini and a bottle of water. Lauren informed her that many women in the place were eyeballing her.

“Oh yeah right.” Nancy said laughing. “They are probably checking out your sexy legs.”

“They are kinda sexy, huh?”

Lauren took Nancy’s hand, placing it on her knee.

 

“I'm feeling something.” Nancy said out on the floor, stroking her hands across Lauren’s back and down to her buttocks.

“Mmm, I am in the mood to get out of here.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. I'm feeling all tingly and I want to get naked. I want to get naked with my boo boo.”

Nancy kissed her as they made their way to an exit. There was no point in checking around for Sam and Maggie; who even knew if they were still in the club. Lauren sent Sam a text message as she and Nancy climbed into the back of a waiting limousine. She hardly had a chance to notice if she got a reply…most of the short ride back to the Ballagio was spent with her tongue in Nancy’s mouth. She did manage to check on the elevator because propriety, along with the three teenage girls who jumped on before the door closed, kept the McNallys from shedding PDA rules. Sam said she and Maggie were heading back to the hotel with both women. Good times, the text message said.

“They double scored.” Lauren said as Nancy opened the door to their suite.

“Hmm. Am I going to score?”

“Damn right.” Lauren led Nancy over to the couch.

Nancy sat down, watching as Lauren put on some music. She decided to dance to Rufus and that definitely got Nancy’s attention. She lifted the dress over her head, revealing virginal white panties and bra, which were both sheer.

“Ooh, that’s nice.”

She smiled, bending down to unzip her boots in the most dramatic fashion. Once barefoot Lauren stroked her skin. Neck, shoulders, arms, stomach, breasts…Nancy leaned forward on the couch.

“C’mere baby, let me do that for you.”

“You don’t get to touch me until I say so.”

Nancy definitely liked the sound of that. She also liked watching Lauren touch herself. She moved closer to the couch, closing her eyes as Chaka Khan sang Sweet Thang. Dipping her hand into her panties, she gave a little shiver that made Nancy respond in kind.

“That’s mine.” Nancy said. “I wanna touch it.”

“Mmm, it feels so good. It feels so sexy.”

“You are a tease.”

Lauren laughed. She slid her wet fingers into her mouth.

“It tastes so damn good.”

She leaned forward, running her fingers across Nancy’s lips. She let out a loud laugh as Nancy pulled her onto the couch. She covered Lauren’s mouth immediately with her own, tasting her tongue. Damn right it tasted good…it had for 20 years. Lauren pulled her jacket off but made no other attempt to undress her. Nancy got up on her knees, held Lauren’s legs in the air, and pulled off the panties. She reached down and unsnapped the bra from the front. Lauren pushed it aside. She threw one of Lauren’s legs over each shoulder and smiled.

“Tell me to touch it.”

“No.”

“Tell me to touch it.” she repeated, licking out her tongue but not quite reaching the destination.

Lauren thrust up but could not reach.

“Nancy!”

“You want it, you tell me you want it.”

“I want you baby. I want you so much that I'm shaking.”

“Ooh, so sweet.” She stroked the delicate wet skin for less than a moment, causing her wife to moan. “Tell me to eat your pussy.”

“Eat my pussy. Eat it til you're full.”

Nancy didn’t speak, she just did as she was told. Her mouth was hot and the first contact caused Lauren to cry out. Her tongue was as wet as Lauren was, and she plunged deep inside of her.

“Oh God Nancy! Nancy!”

Lauren grasped her breasts as she writhed on the couch. Nancy found her clit, flicking it gently with her tongue before rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger. Her wife was going crazy beneath her, moaning and stroking her breasts. She felt herself falling forward.

“Ooh, ooh Nancy!”

She climaxed hard, taking the wind out of her. Nancy eased her legs down. She kissed her lips, then her neck, shoulders, and breasts. Nancy cupped her breasts, sliding her fingers across the skin.

“You are the most beautiful woman. How the hell did I get so lucky?”

Lauren smiled, caressing Nancy’s face as she continued to kiss her breasts.

“You're overdressed Dr. McNally.”

She reached behind Nancy’s back, started unhooking the bustier. She pulled it off and took possession of Nancy’s breasts. Nancy relaxed under her touch. She undid her own slacks, moving then down her legs. Soon she was as naked as Lauren was. Sitting up on the couch, she pulled Lauren up too, sitting scissors style until their clits touched. The former National Security Advisor bit her lip when they made contact. Lauren held Nancy tight, moving her body closer until their breasts were pressed together.

“You dirty thing..” Nancy said through clenched teeth. “You dirty girl, you like to fuck me.”

“Oh God yes! I am your dirty girl. I am! I am!”

“Yes, you are! I love when you are dirty and wanton.”

“Nancy! Nancy!”

Lauren pressed against her, sliding her hand down to stimulate both of their clits. Nancy cried out her climax. Their kisses were long and passionate. Lauren rested on Nancy, whispering how much she loved her.

***

“I cannot believe Sam and Maggie have threesomes.” Nancy said.

She and Lauren were spooning in bed. Her wife smiled as she caressed Nancy’s hand.

“Every couple has a freaky side.”

“What's ours?”

“We have several. We like to talk dirty, strip, a little light bondage every now and again.”

“Every now and again.” Nancy replied laughing.

“We don’t need anyone else…we do just fine on our own.”

“Definitely.”

Nancy brushed her hair aside, kissing the nape of Lauren’s neck.

“We could spice it up a little bit.”

Lauren turned on her back. Her knees went up under the blanket like a tent. Nancy rested her head on Lauren’s shoulder; her hand on her stomach.

“What's on your mind?”

“I don’t know. We’ve never filmed it.”

“With good reason. Who watches their own sex films? Celebrities only make them so they can be leaked on the Internet. I could buy a DVD and watch young, gorgeous girls do each other. Then I have you. What else?”

“We could have a mirror installed on our ceiling.” Lauren said.

“Oh right…the boys would never let us live that down.”

Lauren laughed.

“OK, to hell with it. We’re just fine.”

“You sure?” Nancy gently tugged Lauren’s earlobe with her teeth. “Its not starting to bore you?”

“Please. Being with you could never be boring. You walk and I fall in love with you all over again. You run your fingers through your hair and I get aroused. You laugh and my heart rejoices.”

“You're amazing.”

“Because you love me.”

Nancy kissed her and cuddled close. They were going back to New York City tomorrow. Sam and Maggie would be joining them for the weekend. They were taking the train back to DC on Monday afternoon. Nancy’s semester was over so she would be able to relax around the house and visit with friends. She was looking forward to the rest; finals always drained her.

“Know why we’re so tired right now?” Lauren asked, biting back a yawn.

“Mmm, why?” Nancy stroked her chest and was halfway to dreamland.

“Because we have a really active, hot sex life.”

“You know what, you're right.”

“I mean for two old broads we can bring the sizzle and steam.”

“Speak for yourself, Mrs. McNally; I am not an old broad.”

Lauren laughed a bit, mumbling something that Nancy thought sounded like whatever.

“The point is, our years together have not diminished our desire for each other one bit. If anything, we crave each other more.”

“We do get more symbiotic with each passing day.”

“Its after midnight Nance; little words only. How come other people we know can't find what we have?”

“Maybe they have their own version. Just because they do things differently than us doesn't mean they are not as happy. Anyway, happy has varying degrees too.”

“Well file me under deliriously.” Lauren replied.

“That will not be a problem.” Nancy turned Lauren’s cheek, kissing her. “Sleep baby. We have to get up and get packed.”

Lauren called down for a nine thirty wake up call. She also called for an eleven o’clock baggage pick-up and check out was at noon. Nancy reached over to turn out the lamp. The room still wasn’t dark…it was never dark in Las Vegas.

“Nancy?”

“Yes love?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Lauren. I'm glad we came out here; it has been an experience.”

“Mmm hmm. I'm gonna go to sleep now.”

“OK baby,” Nancy chuckled. “You do that.”

***


End file.
